Warriors: Into the Wild
by Kitsune-242
Summary: Naruto is just a lonely fox kit owned by Twolegs. He wants freedom. But what will he do when he gets a chance to become free? He must choose one, for a fox can not live with a paw in two different worlds. ON HOLD FOR NOW!
1. Clan Fox Descriptions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Warrior books. By the way, The Warrior books are where I got the entire idea for this story. Okay, these are just the short descriptions of the characters in this story and what clan they belong too. The first chapter will come soon.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Blondstar(Tsunada)- Light orange fox with a blond tipped tail and a purple diamond on her forehead.

Deputy: Liontail(Random character I made up…)- Slightly-bigger-than-average orange fox with a tail that resembles a lion tail.

Queens (Vixens that are expecting or nursing kits)

Speeklefur(Random character)- Light orange fox with a black spotted head. Expecting kits.

Limptail(Random character)- Orange fox with a broken tail from a recent clan battle. Nursing kits.

Longfur(Random character)- Lighter-than-any-other orange fox with longer-than-normal fur. Nursing kits.

Medicine Fox: Blackear(Shizune)- Smaller-than-normal darker orange fox with a black right ear.

Warriors

Snaketail(Orochimaru)- Darker-than-any-other orange fox with a tail that is shaped like a snake.

Whitestorm(Jiraiya)-Very light orange fox with completely white legs, tail, and muzzle.

Greenfoot(Gai…)- Deep orange fox with a single dark green paw. Over-reactive.

**Apprentices- Sharppaw, Birdpaw, and Greenpaw**

Redeye(Kakashi)- Average orange fox. Left eye has a scar and is red.

**Apprentices- Cherrypaw, Blackpaw, and Firepaw **

Smokeclaw(Asuma)- Orange fox with dark grey claws.

**Apprentices- Largepaw, Purplepaw, and Lazypaw **(You will see why…)

Redfur(Kurenai)- Dark orange fox with a streak or red going down her tail.

**Apprentices- Fangpaw, Shypaw, and Bugpaw**

Apprentices

Fangpaw(Kiba)- Dark orange fox kit with longer-than-average fangs. His pet, 'Akamaru' is a normal dog.

Shypaw(Hinata)- Really light orange fox kit with a single purple claw on her right front paw. Very shy.

Bugpaw(Shino)- Larger-than-normal orange fox kit with a sliver 'bug' on his right side.

Largepaw(Choji)- Always fat light orange fox kit with overly-large paws.

Purplepaw(Ino)- Orange fox kit. Both hind paws are light purple. Obsessed with Blackpaw.

Lazypaw(Shikamaru)- Very lazy orange fox kit. Always yawning and saying 'troublesome'

Cherrypaw(Sakura)- Small light orange fox kit. Her front right paw and hind left paw are cherry pink. Obsessed with Blackpaw.

Blackpaw(Sasuke)- Dark orange fox kit with a black muzzle.

Firepaw(Naruto)- Dark blood red fox kit (Only fox that is not orange in any clan) with a black tipped tail and black dipped paws. Ears longer than normal foxes. Parents died when born. Container of Kyuubi no Kitsune. A former Kitpet. (Basically mini Kyuubi)

Sharppaw(Tenten)- Light orange fox kit with sharper-than-normal claws and fangs.

Birdpaw(Neji)- Orange fox kit with a dark gray flying bird on his left shoulder. (Olny because of that mark on his forehead in the real show.)

Greenpaw(Lee)- Deep orange fox kit with a green tipped tail. Over-reactive like his sensei.

**Windclan**

Leader: Redstar(uh…Gaara's father…)- Light orange fox with a red ear.

Deputy: Deadfoot(Random character)- Light orange fox with a dead foot.

Medicine Fox: Blankeye(Random!)- Light orange fox with a white, blind eye.

Warriors

Windfur(Random)- Light orange fox with a silver streak going down her back.

**Apprentices- Sandpaw, Woodpaw, and Windpaw**

Lightfoot(Random)- Light orange fox. Walks as if on air.

Silverstream(Random)- Light orange fox with a silver leg.

Apprentices 

Sandpaw(Gaara)- Darker-than-any-other-in-the-clan orange fox kit with a kanji for 'love' over his left eye. Front paws are the color of sand. Container of Shukaku. Brother to Woodpaw and Windpaw.

Woodpaw(Kankurou)- Light orange fox kit with a tail the color of wood. Brother to Sandpaw and Windpaw.

Windpaw(Temari)- Light fox kit with a white muzzle and tail. Walks as if on air like her sensei. Sister to Sandpaw and Woodpaw.

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Brokenstar(Random)- Dark orange fox with half a tail because of a battle with another clan when he was a kit. Hated by many in the clan.

Deputy: Twistedfoot(Random)- Dark orange fox with a twisted paw.

Medicine Fox: Spottedtail(Random)- Dark orange fox with a spotted tail.

Warriors

Darkstorm(Random)- Dark orange fox with streaks of black on his legs.

**Apprentices- Shakenpaw, Thornpaw, and Silverpaw**

Lionfang(Random)- Dark orange fox with two, overly-large fangs.

Apprentices

Shakenpaw(Random)- Small dark orange fox kit that shakes with fear in even a friendly battle.

Thornpaw(Random)- Dark orange fox kit with thorn-thin claws. Even though his claws are thin, they are strong and sharp.

Silverpaw(Random)- Only female fox kit apprentice. Dark orange fox kit with silver paws. Jumps into any battle without a plan.

**Riverclan**

Leader: Tallstar(Random)- Orange fox that is the tallest in the clan.

Deputy: Longclaw(Random)- Orange fox with longer-than-average claws.

Medicine Fox: Shortfur(Random)- Orange fox with short fur.

Warriors

Redtail(Random)- Orange fox with a light red tail.

**Apprentices- Bluepaw, Spotpaw, and Tigerpaw**

Bluefoot(Random)- Orange fox with a blue foot.

Apprentices 

Bluepaw(Random)- Orange fox kit with all blue paws.

Spotpaw(Random)- Orange fox kit with spotted paws. Loves to talk.

Tigerpaw(Random)- Orange fox kit with black-stripped paws.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I'm just trying to see if this is a story I would like to continue. I'm already working on the first chapter. Um…I might delete this story for a while. But just to finish one of my other stories. So…yah…bye. 


	2. ThunderClan and the Gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else!

_**Demon Speech **_**"Firepaw/Kyuubi influence"**

'_Short Flashbacks speech' __Longer Flashbacks_

_Thoughts __**'Demon Thoughts'**_

"Normal Speech"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"RETREEEAAATT!" Shouted a dark orange fox with half a tail. As the dark fox bounded away, other dark foxes followed back out into the forest and out of the Thunderclan camp. The Thunderclan foxes barked in triumph. Suddenly, a light orange fox with white limbs, a white tail, and a white muzzle came crashing through the thick walls made of tightly woven branches.

"BLONDSTAR!" Shouted the fox. An orange fox with a blond-tipped tail stood face to face with the other fox.

"Yes Whitestorm? What's the matter?" Blondstar asked. Whitestorm bowed quickly before standing strait.

"Twolegs are coming! They are coming strait for the camp!" Whitestorm shouted quickly. The clearing of foxes stomped cheering and all became very grave. Blondstar looked around the camp.

"Then we must cover our tracks and hide." Blondstar said gravely. A small, dark orange fox kit walked closer to Blondstar. A small dog puppy followed close behind.

"But what about the blood?" Asked the small fox. Blondstar looked around the clearing. Blood covered the dirt along with clumps of fur. The fox leader shook her head.

"Your right, Fangpaw. EVERYONE! COVER ALL THE BLOOD ANF FUR! THEN GO TO YOUR ASSIGNED DENS AND HIDE! DON'T COME OUT TILL I TELL YOU!" Blondstar commanded. The clearing of foxes pushed dirt onto the fur and blood before the groups of canines divided. Apprentices dove into the apprentice den and the warriors dove into the warrior den. Blondstar helped the queens into the nursery while the Medicine Fox ran down a tunnel to the private medicine clearing. The foxes sat quiet and waited, peering out of cracks between the curved walls of woven branches while the younger kits cowered against the stone portions of the dens. Suddenly, a red fox with freakishly long ears walked into the clearing. Suddenly, the fox stopped and dug it's nose into the dirt. The fox kit reeked of Twolegs. The foxes, excluding a very surprised and impressed Blondstar, snarled in disgust of the Kitpet(a fox owned by Twolegs).

"Hey! Were did Naruto go?" Shouted a Twoleg from a few yards away. The small fox kit looked behind him and growled.

"Shit. Those damn bastards are coming." The small fox snarled through sharp fangs. The small kit returned to smelling the clearing. The baby fox froze and pawed through dirt until it uncovered blood and fur. The fox looked around. "Someone else is here." The fox said quietly. It sniffed the air. "Um…about…uh…22?" The fox guessed.

"NARUUUUTOOOO?!" Shouted the same Twoleg, but this time closer. The fox turned and slowly clomped out of the clearing, a look of complete distaste and loneliness in his eyes. Blondstar walked out of the den. Other foxes began to follow her example, but with a flick of her tail, they disappeared back into the dens. Blondstar quietly padded after the unknown fox kit. She hid behind a large bush and watched as events played out.

Two Twolegs stood with the small fox kit facing them. "You cant go this way! I wont let you!" The small fox shouted, crouching down into a fighting position.

"Awe! That is so cute! Look at Naruto!" One Twoleg cooed. Naruto slammed his red paw into the ground.

"YOU GUYS AERE FUCKING HOPELESS!" Naruto barked. A Twoleg took a step forward.

"Come on Naruto. We have to get back to town." Cooed the other Twoleg.

"I SAID NO!" Naruto shouted. A large dog jumped at Naruto.

"OUT OF MY WAY YOU DAMN FOX!" Shouted the Pitbull. Blondstar flinched. Pitbulls were feared by all foxes. But the small fox stood still, a defiant look on his furry face. As the dog zeroed in, Naruto spun around and smacked the dog across the face. The dog stopped in surprise. Naruto ran at the dog and pushed off the ground with his hind legs and tail to get extra lift. Naruto landed on the dogs back and began to rake the dog with his claws. One Twoleg smacked the fox kit off the dog an into the bushes. The fox kit did not come back out.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Naruto ran as fast as his small legs to carry him. The Twolegs and slapped him into a bush, and the small kit had taken the chance to run from the life he did not want. Suddenly, a large fox with a blond tipped tail stepped out in front of the small kit. Naruto slid to a stop. The fox smiled.

"That was quite a show back there." The fox said calmly.

"Out of my way!" Naruto barked. The fox looked over Naruto into the bushes behind the kit.

"It seams you don't like living with Twolegs." The fox said warmly. A large fox with a red eye walked up to the other fox's side.

"Blondstar. The other foxes are getting worried." The fox said slowly. Blondstar nodded.

"Yes, Redeye." Blondstar said before half turning. She looked back to Naruto.

"Do you want to come too? You would be coming to live with Thunderclan, a clan of foxes." Blondstar said with a small smile. Naruto looked behind him. He could already smell the dog coming. Naruto looked up to Blondstar. Redeye was glaring at Naruto with distaste.

"Lead the way, Blondstar." Naruto yelped.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Naruto could not believe what he was seeing. The clearing he had currently been in was teaming with foxes of many sizes. Some had different colored paws, tails, and ears, while others had different sizes of fangs and claws. Naruto's small jaw dropped. A large group of fox kits were sitting in front of a large dome, half made of tightly woven twigs and the other half made of a rock wall(The dens are overhangs with the missing walls made of tightly woven branches and vines.). The group continually glanced over Naruto with hatred.

"_This _is a clan?" Naruto asked.

"Why? Does the Kitpet want his soft Twoleg home back?" Snarled a passing fox with a snake-shaped tail.

"No way! This place is awesome!" Naruto yelped. Blondstar jumped up onto a large rock pile that tower ten feet above the ground.

"LET ALL THAT ARE OLD ENOUGH TO HUNT FOR THEIR OWN FOOD GATHER BY THE HIGHROCKS!" Blondstar shouted. (I may have changed it from the book. Only those who have read the books will know…) All of the foxes that were old enough gathered in front of the Highrocks. Naruto sat down on the far side of the group of foxes, his tail swishing across the dirt. Blondstar looked around at each fox. "Today, we welcome a new fox kit from the outside into our clan." Blondstar began.

"KITPET!" Shouted a fox.

"THROW HIM BACK OUT INTO THE FOREST!"

"THROW HIM INTO SHADOWCLAN TERRITORY!" Shouted another.

"Enough, Longtail!" Blondstar roared at a fox with a long tail.

"No! Why should we let this damn Kitpet into our clan?" Longtail rambled on and on. Naruto crouched down and closed his eyes, focusing his senses on where Longtail's voice was coming from. Naruto's ears twitched. He opened his eyes and pounced strait up. The fox kit rose five feet in the air before falling back down onto Longtail's back. Naruto dug his claws into Longtail's back and held on tightly as Longtail bounced around, trying to shake the kit off. Longtail reached his head around and dragged Naruto off his back by the kit's collar. Naruto gagged as the leather material dug into his neck. Naruto pounced forward. The collar snapped off his neck, and Naruto was sent tumbling. When Naruto regained his footing, he pounced at Longtail. The large fox ducked, but Naruto knew the older fox would do that. Naruto landed heavily and swiped Longtail's paws out from underneath him. Longtail fell with a thud. Blondstar smiled proudly.

"That's enough, little one." She said before jumping down to Naruto's side. "You have proven yourself. From this day forward, this fox kit will be known as Firepaw and will be trained as a Warrior Apprentice!" Blondstar announced. The foxes separated and walked back to their dens as Firepaw sat in the middle of the clearing, blood running through his fur on his forehead where Longtail had slashed him. A light orange fox with a black ear walked over to Firepaw's side.

"I'm Blackear, the Medicine Fox. Let me take a look at that wound." Blackear said. Firepaw held his head high as Blackear crushed leaves and let the juice slide onto the cut. Blackear stifled a gasp as she saw steam beginning to rise from the wound. Blackear directed Firepaw to the Apprentice den. As Firepaw padded off, Blackear could not help but to notice a swirl mark appear on Firepaw's right shoulder.

Firepaw slid into the Apprentice den. Other fox kits were sitting in the back of the large den. When Firepaw came in, they all glared at him and turned their backs on him. All except one. Firepaw curled up in an unoccupied nest made of leaves and forest moss. The small fox tucked his tail under his head to serve as a pillow. Firepaw closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Firepaw pushed his way out of the Apprentice den and into the bright morning light. The other Apprentices were still fast asleep in their nests. Firepaw sat down by the stump next to the Apprentice den and starred at the blue sky. A fox with white limbs, an white tail, and a white muzzle walked by from Firepaw's right side. The large fox glanced down at the small fox with the swirl mark on his shoulder. The fox's eyes widened. He knew that mark. At least…he thought he did.

"Where did you get that mark?" The fox asked. Firepaw glanced down at the swirl mark. This mark only appeared when _he _was going to take over Firepaw's body for a night.

"Oh, uh…born with it." Firepaw replied quickly. The fox narrowed his eyes but walked away quickly. Firepaw exhaled and gritted his teeth. _He almost found out you damn fox! _Firepaw snarled in his thoughts.

_**So? I don't get why it matters. They will find out that you are the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune soon enough. **_Kyuubi replied. Firepaw sighed.

_When do you take over? _Firepaw asked. Kyuubi chuckled.

_**This mark will never disappear now. I know that it used to only appear every week, but now it will never disappear. It forcefully connects us. My powers are your powers. I can now talk to you whenever I want. And I can only take over when you let me, or when you absorb a lot of my powers. It is actually very confusing. **_Kyuubi replied. Firepaw groaned out loud.

"The Kitpet already wants to go home?" Whined a male voice from beside him. Firepaw glanced over at the fox with a bird mark. Firepaw gritted his teeth and growled. The small fox kit walked away.

"Don't worry Firepaw. Birdpaw hates all new Apprentices only because he has not become a warrior yet." Blondstar said as she sat down at the small fox's side. The Thunderclan leader proceeded to say the names of each apprentice as the foxes walked out of the den. Last was a fox kit with large fangs. "And that is Fangpaw." Blondstar finished. Suddenly, the fox with a red eye, Redeye, walked to face Firepaw. "Firepaw, Redeye has agreed to train you along with Cherrypaw and Blackpaw." Blondstar said. With the mention of the apprentice's names, the two small foxes walked up behind their sensei. Firepaw dipped his head, but kept a scowl on his face.

"Come on, then." Redeye snarled.

"Today, you three will be hunting for the clan. Don't cross the borders. The rest of the apprentices will be out, so don't attack them. Now…GO!" Redeye said. With the loud shout, the three fox kits stood and walked away. Cherrypaw and Blackpaw walked side by side, muttering about Firepaw. Meanwhile, Firepaw had his nose buried in the dirt as he walked. Suddenly, the three came to a clearing where the other apprentices were waiting.

"Hey! Cherrypaw, Blackpaw! There you guys are!" Shouted Sharppaw.

"What is _he _doing here?" Snarled Purplepaw. Firepaw glanced over to them before continuing to smell the ground. A sweet sent floated through the air.

_**The sent of squirrel. Memorize it. **_Kyuubi ordered. Firepaw implanted the sent into his mind and began to sniff the base of a tree. The fat squirrel had climbed up the tree only a few seconds before.

"Blondstar made that little Kitpet join our squad and is making him train under Redeye." Cherrypaw answered. Firepaw glanced over at the group of foxes. Suddenly, Shypaw raised her muzzle.

"I sm-smell squirrel." Shypaw muttered. Firepaw nodded and looked up.

"Yup. Do any of you know how to climb a tree?" Firepaw asked.

"Ha. Typical Kitpet. Only foxes with the name of 'star' have the ability to climb trees. And even _they _have a very hard time climbing a tree!" Snarled Birdpaw. Firepaw looked down in concentration. Then, with a might lead with his hind legs and tail, Firepaw jumped five feet into the air. Firepaw gripped the tree with his claws as if he was crouching on the ground. Firepaw began to climb the tree while the other foxes below gasped. Firepaw stepped out onto a branch where a large, fat squirrel was grooming its tail. Firepaw reached out a claw and quickly slit the squirrel's throat. The small furry animal fell from the branch with a thud. Firepaw jumped after it. Firepaw glanced over at the astonished fox kits and grinned. The small red fox dug a hole and threw the dead squirrel into the hole before padding away. Firepaw froze. A sour stench drifted into his nose and made him want to gag. Suddenly, a dark orange fox with half a tail pounced out of the bushes, trying to swipe at the young fox kit. Firepaw rolled out of the way and under a bundle of tree roots.

The large fox continuously tried to snatch Firepaw out of the roots. The dark orange fox sliced a gash in Firepaw's right shoulder. Firepaw roared in pain as red flames swirled around his paws. Firepaw's tail began to slowly split into two tails as the flames flashed a bright white. The dark orange fox jumped back in surprise and from the bright and blinding light. Firepaw collapsed onto his side.

_**Naru…FIREPAW! WHAT'S WRONG! STAND UP! YOU NEED TO HIDE YOUR SECOND TAIL WITH A JUSTSU! **_Kyuubi roared frantically. Firepaw's eyes opened before the young, two-tailed kit struggled to a stand.

_Jutsu? _Firepaw asked. Kyuubi sighed.

_**FINE! I'LL DO IT! BUT YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO LEARN HOW TO PREFORM DEMON JUTSU YOURSELF LATER! **_Kyuubi yelled. The red flames returned and swirled around Firepaw's two tails. The second tail wrapped around his first tail and melted into it, leaving him with only one red tail. A white kanji for 'one' appeared in the middle of his upper chest, by the base of his neck. (Once I'm done with Firepaw, all of the kanji will create a circle.) A second white kanji for 'two' appeared a next to the first kanji, just a little lower. (AND BEGINS THE CIRCLE!) Firepaw paused to look down at his chest before the dark fox tried to swipe at the young fox again. Suddenly, the fox with white limbs smashed into the sour-smelling fox. Firepaw yelled in surprise.

"GET OUT OF OUR TERRITORY BROKENSTAR! GO BACK TO SHADOWCLAN!" The Thunderclan warrior roared. Brokenstar staggered to his paws and backed into the bushes, growling deep in his chest. Firepaw slowly crept out of the clump of tree roots and limped over to the older fox's side. The Thunderclan fox lowered his head and sniffed Firepaw's wound. "Come on. Lets get back to camp to get that looked at." The fox said softly. Firepaw nodded and limped away with the warrior.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Firepaw lightly limped out of the tunnel that led to the Medicine Fox's clearing. The gash on his shoulder had healed quickly, allowing him to leave the clearing. Firepaw looked around the camp. The other apprentices were tossing small mice onto the pile of fresh-kill. Firepaw groaned. He had forgotten all about his kill! His squirrel was still in the covered hole. Firepaw ran for the tunnel of tightly woven branches that led out of the protected clearing. A small fox kit a purple claw walked into the clearing and almost collided with Firepaw. She slid to a stop. It was the shy fox kit, Shypaw. Firepaw lowered his head, afraid she would insult him because of his Kitpet blood. Instead, Shypaw lowered her head and dropped the squirrel Firepaw had caught on the ground. "You f-forgot this." Shypaw stuttered before racing away. Firepaw shrugged and snatched up the squirrel in his jaws. The young kit walked over to the towering pile of fresh kill and was about to throw it on top when Blondstar walked over to Firepaw's side.

"Good catch for your first day." Blondstar said warmly. Firepaw smiled through his mouthful of squirrel. "It's time to eat. Go ahead and take whatever you like. You can even eat your squirrel if you want." Blondstar said with a smile before padding away on silent paws. Firepaw shrugged and trotted away, the dead squirrel hanging from his jaws. The other apprentices were outside the den, eating fresh-kill and talking about the hunting they had did. For some unknown reason, Firepaw's emotions changed to nothing but anger. His happy expression morphed into one of hatred. Firepaw stopped trotting and walked past the apprentices too the far side of the den with a scowl on his face. Redeye walked past Firepaw as he bit into his squirrel.

"How did you get that squirrel?" Redeye asked, clearly interested. Firepaw glanced up at him with a pissed off look.

"Climbed a tree." Firepaw deadpanned. Redeye narrowed his eyes and walked away. Firepaw finished his meal and stalked into the den. The young apprentice curled up on his nest and closed his eyes.

"Hey!" A young male voice whispered. Firepaw cracked open one of his eyes. The other apprentices were gathered around him.

"What." Firepaw demanded.

"Was Brokenstar really in our territory?" Fangpaw asked. Firepaw growled deep in his chest.

"Now that there is word going around of Brokenstar being here, you are nice to me? Get lost. All of you!" Firepaw hissed with venom before turning onto his side to face the other way. Firepaw closed his eyes again.

_**Nice. Never knew that a Kitpet would speak with so much venom. **_Kyuubi said playfully. All of Firepaw's anger melted away, and was replaced by happiness.

_Why are my emotions changing with the different foxes I speak too? _Firepaw asked. Kyuubi sighed.

_**When Brokenstar slashed the seal, he unlocked something you always had inside you. Your fox demon half. You are actually a Hanyou now. Apparently whenever you see someone of something you hate, you become angry. When you see someone or something you like, you become happy. It is really confusing. **_Kyuubi explained. Firepaw just sighed quietly.

_I should have expected you to say that. What are jutsu? _Firepaw asked. Kyuubi squealed like a school girl.

_**RAT! RAT! HOLY SHIT! A RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAT! **_Kyuubi yelled.

_Huh?_

_**HOLY SSSSSSHIIIIIT THAT IS A HUGE RAT! **_Firepaw smiled as an image of a huge rat biting Kyuubi scrolled across his mind. _**OW! THE RAT BIT ME! OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO GET THE BLACK PLAUGE! OOOOOOHHHHH MMMMMMYYYYYY GGGGGOOOOOOOOD! HEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEE! **_Kyuubi wailed.

_SHUT UP! YOU ARE INSIDE ME REMEMBER? YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET THE BLACK PLAUGE UNLESS I HAVE IT! _Firepaw yelled. Kyuubi calmed down.

_**Anyway, before your rude outburst about the rat, jutsu, or skills and techniques, are the mystical arts a ninja will utilize in battle. **_Kyuubi began.

_But…I thought there were only warriors in these clans. Or do Twolegs have these powers? _Firepaw asked. Kyuubi chuckled.

_**You are right on one thing. There are only warriors, and no, Twolegs can not use jutsu. I was the only ninja this world had ever known. Now it is your turn to accept the role of a ninja. But first, you must learn more about jutsu to make your decision. To use a jutsu, a ninja will need to use his charka that comes from to places, the body energy in your trillions of cells, and your mental and spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. To perform a jutsu, you must bring out and release these two energies. Usually I was able to transform into a Twoleg and use handseals, but until you can transform, handseals are not to be thought of. **_Kyuubi explained.

_**Based on which jutsu the ninja uses, the type and amount of charka will be different as would be the elements you would be to employ. The five main element styles are Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. Any fox born with a demon heritage is a ninja, and can automatically utilize one of these styles, and possibly more. There is a special paper made from a tree only a ninja can grow. This paper has the ability to detect what element you can control. The paper will rip in two for wind, burn for fire, become wet for water, fall apart for earth, and crumple for lighting. **_Kyuubi continued.

_Do you have any of that paper? _Firepaw asked. Kyuubi mentally nodded.

_**After a little training, we will find out what element or elements you have. As I was saying, the five elements have a cyclical strong and weak relationship against each other. Fire is stronger than wind, and wind only increases the power of fire. But wind is stronger than lightning. Lighting is stronger than earth. Earth is stronger than water. Water completes the circle by winning over fire. **_Kyuubi said before drawing in a deep breath.

_**Katon, or Fire Element, takes the form of fire and flame attacks. These can be fire balls or extended flame throwing. Fire is typically a specialized offensive element. Fuuton, or Wind Element, takes the form of wind based attacks. These can be huge gusts or sustained wind storms. Wind is typically a specialized offensive element, good for close to mid-range attacks. Ration, or Lightning Element takes the form of electrical and lighting based attacks. When used in conjunction with metal based weapons, the power becomes amplified. Lighting is good for middle to long-range attacks. Doton, or Earth Element, takes the form of earth and mud based attacks. These can be walls made from mud or the ninja maneuvering himself below ground to attack his opponent from below. Earth can change the hardness composition of objects, making something hard as steel or as soft as clay. The final of the five main elements is Suiton, or Water Element. Suiton takes the form of water based attacks. These can be walls of water used as shields or water formed into large striking jets. In this regard, Water is very diverse when it comes to shape modification. **_Kyuubi explained. Firepaw yawned and smiled.

_Cool! Those elements sound powerful. _Firepaw thought.

_**Yup. But the cool thing is, I invented other side elements. **_Kyuubi said with pride.

_EXPLAIN THEM TO ME PLEASE! _Firepaw yelled happily.

_**Mokuton, or Wood Element, takes the form of wood attacks and defenses. Mokuton is formed through the simultaneous usage of Water and Earth styles. Hyouton, or Ice Element, takes the form of ice attacks and defenses. Hyouton is formed through the simultaneous usage of Water and Wind. Youton, or Lava Element, takes the form of water attacks and defenses. Youton is formed through the simultaneous usage of Earth and fire styles. **_Kyuubi continued. Firepaw mentally nodded.

_**That are the only elements. But there are different ranks of jutsu. E-Rank jutsu are the are the easiest jutsu to learn. Some examples are Bunshin no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, and Henge no Jutsu. D-Rank jutsu are a little harder to master, but not that much. Some examples are Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, Juujin Bunshin, Shunshin no Jutsu, and Narakumi no Jutsu. Next are C-Rank jutsu, and these are even harder. In the C-Rank are Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Nikudan Sensha, Shinthenshin no Jutsu, Shishi Rendan. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Omote Renge, and Sensatsu Suishou are in the B-Rank, and these are even harder to learn. Next are A-Rank justu. The only examples I can think of at the moment are Chidori, Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Juin Jutsu, Gogyou Kaiin. The final and hardest to learn are S-Rank jutsu. The only examples I have are Edo Tensei, Raikiri, and a jutsu that was never finished, Rasengan. That is all you really need to know for now. Do you want to be the next demon fox ninja? **_Kyuubi asked. Firepaw grinned mentally.

_Awesome power? Growing many tails? Becoming the most powerful fox alive? HELL YAH! _Firepaw roared with excitement. Kyuubi chuckled.

_**Good. Then I can stop having to search for a successor. **_Kyuubi said happily. Firepaw laughed mentally. The young fox yawned again. _**Time for sleep, little demon. Soon your training will begin. **_Kyuubi whispered as Firepaw drifted off you sleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Firepaw sat up as Blondstar called his name. "Firepaw! Wake up! I'm going to be calling a meeting early about Brokenstar. I want you to speak about where you saw him." Blondstar whispered through the wall. Firepaw walked out of the den and stretched his limbs. Firepaw looked up at Blondstar and his heart was instantly filled with happiness.

"Hai, Blondstar-sama." Firepaw replied. Blondstar smiled.

"I'm happy to see you like it here. But I have a question for you. Are you sure you made the right choice in coming here?" Blondstar asked. Firepaw sighed.

"The real question is if _you _made the right choice in letting me come here." Firepaw replied. He quickly slapped a paw over his muzzle. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry for being disrespectful!" Firepaw wailed. Blondstar giggled.

"That is just fine. And yes, I feel I made the right choice in letting you join the clan." Blondstar replied. The large fox turned and began to pad toward the Highrock. The words that the medicine fox had said echoed in her mind. _'Fire alone can save our clan.' _

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Blondstar sat up on her perch on the Highrock with Firepaw at her side. All the clan sat in front of the Highrock, starring up at their leader with confusion.

"Brokenstar was in our Territory." Blondstar began. Growls, barks, and yelps of anger rose from the crowd. Blondstar continued over the noise. "He attacked our newest apprentice, Firepaw without mercy. If Whitestorm had not have been there to help Firepaw drive Brokenstar away, Firepaw would certainly be dead." Blondstar called. Yowls of disapproval rose.

"WHTIESTORM SHOULD HAVE LET HIM!"

"WE WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT THE KITPET!" The clan continued to throw insults, clearly not seeing the little fox kit. Firepaw barred his fangs and growled. Naruto opened his jaws and barked as loudly as he could. The loud bark echoed off the walls of the clearing, amplifying it.

"Be quiet and let our leader speak!" Firepaw roared loudly, surprising himself with the power in his voice. The clan instantly got quiet. Firepaw smiled.

"Anyway…We must increase our border patrols and have at least three warriors and two apprentices in the camp at all time until the threat has disappeared." Blondstar called. Yowls of approval rose from the crowd. Blondstar looked down at Firepaw. "Go ahead and tell them where you saw him." Blondstar whispered. Firepaw stood and stepped forward so he was visible over the rock ledge.

"Um…I saw Brokenstar about one mile from camp, and the sent of smoke and tar clung to his fur. It was fresh." Firepaw called.

"Does that mean that he had just come from his territory?" Called Sharppaw. Blondstar nodded.

"By the information that Firepaw said, then Brokenstar was only a quarter of a mile from the Thunderpath. We must increase our patrols even more along that area." Blondtar confirmed. Firepaw inhaled deeply, the scent of the so called Thunderpath still clung to his nose and mouth. The rancid odder made him want to gag.

"And there was something else I saw." Firepaw called. The clan foxes instantly got quiet. "Hidden in a bush that he had come out of was a pile of mice, rabbits, and voles." Firepaw shouted. The clan hissed in rage.

"SHADOWCLAN IS HUNTING IN OUR TERRITORY!"

"THE SAY FOR TERRITORY BATTLES HAVE FINALLY COME!"

"WE CANT GO TO THE GATHERING TONIGHT! IT MIGHT BE A TRAP!" The clan roared.

"ENOUGH! WE MUST GO TO THE GATHERING TO SHOW THAT TUNDERCLAN IS STILL STRONG THROUGH THESE TROUBLED TIMES!" Blondstar yelled.

"Who will you be taking?" Called Fangpaw in excitement.

"Only some warriors will be coming. Liontail, Snaketail, Redeye, and Smokeclaw will be coming. Firepaw, Shypaw, Cherrypaw, Lazypaw, Purplepaw, Blackpaw, Birdpaw, Sharppaw, Bugpaw, and Fangpaw will be the apprentices coming tonight. All others must stay and guard the camp. Blackear, you must stay here to help guard the camp." Blondstar said. The foxes howled in agreement. "We will leave as soon as everyone has eaten." Blondstar concluded before jumping down from the Highrock. Firepaw jumped after her.

"Um…Blondstar? What is a Gathering?" Firepaw asked. Blondstar turned to Firepaw.

"A Gathering ins when all four clans come together in a truce on the night of the full moon. We basically just share news with the other clans, meet other warriors and apprentices, and hold a meeting at the end. It is kind of like a party that lasts all night." Blondstar replied before touching her nose to Firepaw's. "Now go and eat. We leave in a few minutes." Blondstar informed.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Firepaw looked around the huge clearing between four large trees. Apprentices, Warriors, and Leaders were padding through the clearing, all talking to one another, even if they were from different clans. Blondstar and Liontail walked toward a huge pile of large rocks that resembled the Highrock back in camp.

_I smell something…like…water and…fish? _Firepaw thought.

_**Good…good…that is RiverClan remember there scent. **_Kyuubi said.

_Wait a minute, how is this training my senses? _Firepaw asked.

_**If you ever want to learn jutsu, you must first master the basics. **_Kyuubi replied. _**What else do you smell?**_

_Um…smells kind of like…sour…is that ShadowClan? _Firepaw asked. Kyuubi mentally nodded.

_**Yes. But what I don't understand, is why WindClan is not here yet. **_Kyuubi said, completely confused.

_WindClan? Oh, yah. I only smell ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan. _Firepaw thought.

_**Hopefully they will arrive before the meeting starts. For now, talk with the other clans. Get to know them…gather information. Without letting anyone know what you are up to. **_Kyuubi replied. Firepaw mentally nodded and padded into the clearing. The scent of younger kits reached his nose. Firepaw followed the scent until he found a large circle of apprentices from the three present clans. One apprentice with blue paws that smelled of RiverClan was explaining what the river looked like and how cold it was. Another RiverClan kit with spotted paws was talking nonstop to Sharppaw. Most of the female fox kits that were paying attention to the ThunderClan kits were going 'Gah-gah' over Blackpaw. Firepaw shouldered his way into the circle and sat down next to a female fox kit that smelled of ShadowClan. The female kit smiled.

"Hi! I'm Silverpaw of ShadowClan. Who are you?" Silverpaw asked. Firepaw looked over at the kit and smiled in return.

"I'm Firepaw of ThunderClan. Nice to meet you." Firepaw replied. Silverpaw's eyes darted around the clearing. She leaned closer to Firepaw.

"I heard that Brokenstar snuck into your territory. I'm so sorry. He is a horrible leader." Silverpaw whispered. Firepaw smiled.

"It's okay. We drove him out, and no damage was done really." Firepaw replied. Suddenly, Purplepaw stomped over to Firepaw.

"It looks like the Kitpet found a friend." Purplepaw hissed. Rage boiled in Firepaw's chest. Purplepaw looked over the ShadowClan kit. "I guess only ugly foxes would like a _Kitpet." _Purplepaw sneered. Firepaw unsheathed his claws and lashed out, smacking Purplepaw on the side of the head.

"Get out of here you bitch! Or not even StarClan will want someone as ugly as you!" Firepaw growled. Purplepaw was taken aback by the newcomer's courage. Firepaw barred his fangs. "BEAT IT YOU MOTHER FUCKING BANSHEE!" Firepaw snarled. Purplepaw whirled on his paws and raced away. Firepaw sheathed his claws and sat back down. He glanced over at Silverpaw. "I guess you are going to hate me now." Firepaw muttered.

"Why would I?" Silverpaw asked.

"I'm not forest-born." Firepaw replied sadly. Silverpaw nudged Firepaw's shoulder.

"So? Just because you were born to Twolegs, does not make you any less of a forest fox." Silverpaw replied. (There is a relationship between the two, but not one that you are probably thinking…*Insert grinning girl here*)

"SILVERPAAAAAAAWWWWW! COME ONE OVER! THERE IS A RABBIT HERE FOR YOU!" Shouted a dark orange fox with black streaks on his legs. Silverpaw looked over at Firepaw.

"That's Darkstorm, my sensei. See yah later, Firepaw!" Silverpaw called over her shoulder before racing away. Firepaw watched her go. Something about her was…familiar… Firepaw shook his thoughts clear and stood, walking from where the other apprentices had once sat. Now the apprentices were playing tag. Firepaw's ears twitched. He turned to see Lazypaw approaching. Lazypaw yawned and sat down in front of Firepaw.

"So…you clawed my teammate…" Lazypaw began. Firepaw unsheathed his claws, ready to fight. Lazypaw grinned. "Nice job!" Lazypaw said happily. Firepaw was really confused now.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Purplepaw has needed a good smacking for a long time. Now she is afraid whenever someone lifts a paw. Thanks." Lazypaw said before trotting away. Firepaw just stood there, completely confused.

"Uh…okay…" Firepaw said to himself.

_**Firepaw, go to that clump of trees on you right side. I'm going to teach you how to jump. **_Kyuubi said proudly.

_I already know how to jump. _Firepaw replied.

_**Up to the top of a tree? **_Kyuubi asked. Firepaw grinned.

_Let's go. _Firepaw replied before running for the trees.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Firepaw flew through the trees faster than he ever thought possible.

"This is awesome!" Firepaw said excitedly.

_**Yes. You are a very fast learner. I am proud. **_Kyuubi said. Firepaw somersaulted over an unsuspecting squirrel. _**Hey Firepaw, the meeting is starting. **_Kyuubi warned. Firepaw turned and ran across a tree branch that stuck out over the clearing.

_I am technically there. _Firepaw thought, gripping the thick branch with his claws. Firepaw wrapped his two, long tails around the branch to keep himself balanced. Blondstar stepped forward from the three leaders that were there.

"I am sorry to say that we will have to start the meeting without WindClan, for the moon will be sinking into the land soon." Blondstar began. "Recently, ThunderClan received a new apprentice. His name is Firepaw." Blondstar waited, but nobody moved. "Um…anyway…on one of the first days as an apprentice, Firepaw was attacked in his own territory…by a ShadowClan fox." Blondstar shouted. Yowls, barks, and hisses of disapproval arose from the huge crowd, even from ShadowClan. "And that warrior was Brokenstar himself!" Blondstar barked. Brokenstar barred his fangs and growled as the other foxes barked curses at him. "And he was hunting in our territory as well!" Blondstar continued.

"ShadowClan had no choice!" Brokenstar shouted over the noise.

"This was not ShadowClan's doing! It was yours on your own!" Shouted a fox with large fangs that smelled of ShadowClan.

"But we have more Mouths to feed then any of you!" Brokenstar insisted.

"Really? Tallstar, how many mouths do you have to feed?" Blondstar asked.

"Eleven, by my count." Tallstar replied.

"ThunderClan has over 24 mouths to feed. (I only listed the most important characters for the Clans right now. There _are _more though) How many do you have Brokenstar?" Blondstar snarled.

"Eight." The leader growled. Firepaw had to struggle not to laugh.

"Right. So you have _no right _to be hunting in our territory, or any others." Blondstar snarled before continuing with the meeting. Firepaw hardly was listening. He was wrapped in a conversation about Twolegs with Kyuubi.

_**Ooo! You wanna try somethin' funny? **_Kyuubi asked. Firepaw grinned.

_What is it? _Firepaw asked.

_**Okay…okay…OKAY! WHOOHOOO! Hang upside down from the branch by your tails and bark loudly. I will use a jutsu to hide you from view. It is hilarious! **_Kyuubi said happily. Firepaw shrugged and swiveled around until he was hanging only by his tails. Suddenly, Firepaw vanished from sight. _**Okay, the cloaking jutsu is up. Go ahead. Bark, yelp, make whatever sound you want. **_Kyuubi said with a gleefully laugh.

Firepaw gathered his breath and barked as loud as he could. The loud noise echoed off the trees and rocks, sending all of the foxes running for cover from the ghostly bark. Firepaw laughed._ This _was going to be fun.


	3. First Friends and Pranks

Disclaimer: I do not own…oh, you get it. Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I got _extremely _sick, and have hardly been able to type. AND I AM USUALLY IMMUNE TO SICKNESS! Anyway, I am so _very _sorry. So, I am going to try and make thins chapter _extra _long.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Firepaw stood and shook his fur. Since the night before, Firepaw had returned back to the camp, went out hunting, catching only a meadow mouse, and slept for a few hours. Firepaw pushed his way out of the apprentice den and into the clan clearing. Firepaw scanned the grounds, taking in the sights. Foxes were wobbling weakly through the clearing. The apprentices looked like they were only fur and bone, and were chewing on bone, trying to digest the marrow and other sections of bone. Firepaw forced himself to look over at the fresh kill pile, and was horrified. The only animal that lay there was a dead ShadowClan warrior. His throat had been torn open. Lazypaw walked out of the den and stood next to Firepaw.

"I heard that a scout of ShadowClan warriors broke into our camp last night and stole all of our fresh kill. We only managed to kill this one." Lazypaw informed the confused red fox. Firepaw nodded.

"Thank you Lazypaw." Naruto mumbled. Lazypaw cocked his head.

"What's eating you?" Lazypaw questioned. He glanced over at the other foxes that gave each other looks that made it look like they wanted to eat each other. "Then again, if you stay plumper than the other foxes, _they _mightbe the ones eating you." Lazypaw said. Firepaw sighed.

"Nobody wants me here." Firepaw mumbled. Lazypaw sighed.

"Just give everyone else time. They will come to like you eventually." Lazypaw assured the red fox. Firepaw smiled happily.

"Thank you Lazypaw. You are one of the only ones to show me kindness since I got here." Firepaw said. Lazypaw smiled warmly.

"Hey, Fire dude, wanna go huntin' later?" Lazypaw asked after a while. Firepaw smiled that he was not being called 'Kitpet' by every fox.

"Sure Lazy fur." Firepaw barked. Lazypaw grinned, showing off his gleaming fangs.

"We are going to be great friends, aren't we?" Lazypaw asked. Firepaw nodded his head, his ears twitching.

"Of course." Firepaw said. The two trotted side by side over to the ShadowClan warrior and aided other ThunderClan warriors in moving the corpse. Blondstar and Blackear watched from the shadows as Firepaw and Lazypaw chatted while helping the clan.

"He is becoming a great warrior and a great friend." Blondstar observed. Blackear glanced at her leader.

"But he has not been trained in fighting yet." Blackear objected. Blondstar nodded.

"Yes, but in his battle with Longtail, he was very strong. And he was able to catch a squirrel on his first try." Blondstar said. Blackear could not help but agree. Blondstar turned and trotted away with Blackear right behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Firepaw and Lazypaw walked side by side, talking and watching for unsuspecting prey. "Really? I always thought that the difference between a Hoagie and Sub was that a sub was eaten warm and that a Hoagie was eaten cold." Lazypaw said. Firepaw shook his head.

"Nope. A Sub can be eaten hot or cold, not just warm." Firepaw replied, flicking his tail. Lazypaw nodded. Hours seemed to pass before Lazypaw spoke.

"You wanna know what creeps me out the most?" Lazypaw asked. Firepaw shrugged.

"What?" He asked.

"How the heck we even know this much about Twoleg food." Lazypaw said at last, and the two nearly broke down laughing. Suddenly, Blackpaw jumped out of bush, snarling.

"What are you doing Lazypaw?! What are you doing with the Kitpet?!" Blackpaw yowled, while the other apprentices filled out of the bushes, Purplepaw being the last.

"Awe, is the Banshee still angry about the time a ripped her face?" Firepaw asked. Purplepaw backed away from the red fox.

"I'm with Firepaw cause he is nice and he is my friend." Lazypaw growled. Blackpaw wore a look of anger. Purplepaw suddenly took up a look of vengeance.

"Why don't you tell the little Twoleg fox how you were just faking it?" Purplepaw asked. Lazypaw's jaw dropped, and Firepaw wore a look of anger, hurt, and surprise.

"You were faking the whole time?!" Firepaw roared.

"No, Firepaw, she's-" Lazypaw began, but the feeling of hatred and power clogged the air, all coming from the red fox Hanyou.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LYING…LYING…HOBKNOKER!" Firepaw roared.

"Hobknocker?" Sharppaw asked. One of the other apprentices, Largepaw, leaned over and whispered what the word meant into the other apprentices ears. The others gasped. Naruto turned and, in a swirl of dust, blasted off into the bushes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Firepaw ignored the yells from Lazypaw. The young red kit remained in his place, on top of the large pile trees he had slashed down with only his claws. Firepaw thumped his tail against a tree trunk. "There you are Firepaw!" Lazypaw said. Firepaw lifted his head.

"What?" Firepaw asked.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Lazypaw replied.

"Why?"

"Because Purplepaw was lying! She made that stuff up so we would turn against each other!" Lazypaw replied. Firepaw stood up to his full height.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Lazypaw yelled. Firepaw grinning evilly.

"We should pull a prank on her to get her back!" Firepaw yelled. Lazypaw's eyes narrowed.

"What're you planning?" He asked.

"Throw her into ShadowClan territory!" Firepaw yelled.

"That's a good idea…but probably would get us in trouble. Got anything else?" Lazy paw asked. Firepaw thought for a minute.

"We could paint her neon pink." Firepaw said.

"No. We should paint Blackpaw neon pink. Got anything else?"

"Hm……we could…I don't know. You wanna just pain Blackpaw pink?" Firepaw asked.

"Hell yeah. But how bout we shave Purplepaw as well?" Lazypaw asked. Firepaw and Lazypaw walked side by side back towards their camp.

"I like the way you think, Lazypaw." Firepaw laughed. Later that night, Firepaw and Lazypaw busied themselves to slathering paint on Blackpaw's fur, and taking the fur off Purplepaw's body. All the while, they were laughing to themselves happily.

**___________________________________________________**

I know, this chapter is short, but hey, its called WRITERS BLOCK people! Get off my back damn it! Thank you! I am making a poll on what story to put up next, since I finished Life That Never Ends.(Sorry if any of you liked that story, by the way.) The poll will end 3 days from today, on the 11th of June. Here are the ideas. And don't try to copy them please.

**Title: **Kitsune Shinigami

**Category: **Naruto/Bleach

**Summary: **Naruto is a fox hanyou that lives in the forest, thinking that he could never be found. But when he is, he runs away to a place he thinks that he could possibly blend in with. Karakura in the normal world. Gaining new friends, new powers, and friends, he finally learns what a normal life could be like.

**Title: **Vizard Shinobbi

**Category: **Naruto/Bleach

**Summary: **Naruto dies at the age of 15 in the middle of a battle with Sasuke. Naruto was condemned to live a life of loneliness, but will death be any better? And who would want to hang around someone who is a monster, with a monster inside his soul?

**Title: **Legends

**Category: **Naruto

**Summary: **The world has many strange happenings that nobody can explain. But the group called 'Legends' can explain almost everything. They have strange powers that humans cant even begin to comprehend. And they're the only ones who can save the world.

**Title: **Ryuukage

**Category: **Naruto/Inheritance Cycle

**Summary: **Naruto never felt excepted by anyone. He wanted a friend that he could truly trust. He finally found one, and it just turned out to be a dragon! Now Naruto and his dragon must find their way to the land of Alagaesia, and find where they truly belong.

There are the ideas. Please tell me which one you like better. Whichever gets the higher amounts of votes, I will make that story. Bye!

_~Kitsune-242_


End file.
